Paradoxed
by The Cancerous Writers
Summary: Sequel of "ErrorTale", rated 16 . After the barrier breaks, all the monsters must now settle in a city full of racist feelings towards them along with trying to get Norville back to his timeline. Also the timeline starts to get all weird, giving them even more problems. By Lionscage. (Voidtale #4, finale)
1. Hear Me Monsters!

Chapter 1

Hear Me Monsters!

We all look around at each other as the sun sets, Papyrus looks at it strangely as Sans stands beside him.

"What's that yellow thing?" Papyrus asks, Sans looks up at him.

"We call that the sun." Sans answers, this confuses me because how could Sans know about the sun? I shake it off, Sans is quite a mystery.

"Fine, I'll go and find some way to tell the whole Underground at once." I state, I walk down the stairs to the Underground. I keep on walking, a question that has never come to my mind pops up suddenly. What is the cause of those drums I hear? I will be able to ask Zipler that once we meet him again.

I look around the throne room to see if Asgore has some device that can speak to all of the Underground, I find a mic hooked up to a box with wires running into the walls. I look around the box until I find a red on/off switch. I flip the switch on and hold the mic to my mouth.

"Hello monsters! You may not have noticed, but the barrier actually broke. I don't know if there's some alarm for when it breaks but you all need to pack up your stuff and walk to the barrier, from there you'll walk up the stairs and see that beautiful sun. Now we don't know a way down yet but I'm sure we'll figure it out." I state enthusiastically, I flip the switch off and put down the mic.

Those drums in my head are starting to get annoying but I'm not going to try to hit my head until it goes away. That most likely won't work, it would just make me consider myself more insane. I walk over to the stairs of Mt. Ebott and see Sans and Papyrus walking down the stairs. They stop when they see me.

"Hello. Where are you two off to?" I ask.

"Obviously, we're going back to our house to pack." Sans states matter-of-factly, they than continue walking. Riku then teleports beside them, they probably need some more hands for all that stuff, especially that machine they've got. I walk up the steps, being hit by blinding sunlight again. Everybody is talking while Norville just leans against a wall of rock, with his head down.

I teleport beside him, he jumps back in reaction.

"Don't scare me like that, I'm already having enough problems on my mind." Norville states, I sigh. I was really hoping for this to happen when we settle at a house, but sadly because we've got someone who's new to this timeline and is now stuck. The sad thing is that I took him away from his timeline, I wonder how if feels like to be pulled away from your timeline oh wait I have been.

"I know, being pulled from your timeline and now you're stuck with no visible way of getting back. There's all this new stuff and nobody knows you even though in your timeline you're great friends with them, it's easy to guess surprisingly." I state, I see Norville is glaring at me a bit.

"And it was _you_ that took me from my timeline, I don't even know why I accepted to go with you." Norville snaps, I stand there as his glare strengthens. I think of this, if the Void is a place between timelines that means there is multiple Ziplers, Charas, and W.D. Gasters. Maybe one of the Ziplers changed Norville's SOUL wavelength? I don't know, it's a mystery.

"Look, I needed to find someone that wasn't a part of my timeline. You were the first one that I saw that fit that." I state, Norville steps forward, trying to threaten me.

"Do you really think you can waltz into other people's lives and just mess it all up because they were the first one you saw fit?" Norville retorts, He steps closer to me.

"Well, it's more Zipler's thing to mess up lives." I quip, trying to lighten the mood but sadly that doesn't work.

"I don't care if it's Zipler's thing or not. You're going to be held responsible for this." He states, I shrug in response.

"I know, I already accepted that fact. I'm sorry to say this but this conversation is becoming really predictable." I state, I sense that I'm making him really angry so I think I should stop before this ends with someone getting hurt. "Look, we'll handle this when we all get settled ok?" I state, I than quickly teleport to Phoenix, Skiee, and Frisk.

Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, and Riku are here while everybody else has climbed down to the base of the mountain. I remember the fact that in order for us to have an actually household with children for all of us at the platform of Mt. Ebott we need a guardian.

"So, who's going to be the two guardians?" I asks, Toriel, Sans, and Papyrus look at me weirdly. "Go on Frisk, bring the others to the base of the mountain and wait for us there. We need to leave as soon as possible." I state, she nods her head and signals everybody else to follow her.

I look back at Toriel, Sans, and Papyrus. I explain the concept of a "guardian", they taught many things in school and this was on an FCS test.

"So basically you're saying it's somebody that watches over the kid if the parents are gone?" Sans asks, I nod my head.

"Why do we need two?" Toriel asks, I sigh.

"Because one person can't look over 5 kids that are underage to look over themselves in their own household." I answer, they're still confused so I start thinking for them. Who would be good parents? I had about 9 choices here, in the end I choose Sans and Toriel because they both have some skills (I'm assuming Papyrus is younger just because of his mostly childish ways) in taking care of someone younger than them (a lot of information entered my brain when I fought Frisk). I think about it again and decide that it's my ultimate answer.

"Ok, because you're all even a bit confused I'll choose. Sans and Toriel you'll be the guardians." I state, Sans and Toriel both look at each other with red in their faces. I know notice that Toriel is about the size of 3 Sans-es standing on top of each other's heads.

"But what will I be?" Papyrus asks sadly, I sigh some more. I'm getting pretty annoyed by all this.

"You'll be the uncle now let's go!" I say as I walk to the edge of the mountain. My heartbeat starts to grow increasingly faster from the height we're at, I take deep breathes and I teleport to the base along with Sans.


	2. Politics And Paranoid Humans

Chapter 2

Politics And Paranoid Humans

It takes us 12 days to get to sneak our way to the city hall while avoiding the humans. We stop near it, it's surprising how they put it near the end of the city because it would be better to put it in the middle but oh well normal humans are still stupid (sorry Frisk). I remember that I still have my hoodie on so I flip on the hood and turn back to the mob of monsters I've got behind me.

"I'll go in, I'm a bit more recognizable as a human and I'm actually wearing normal clothes for society, in fact Riku flip on your hood and follow me. You fit the standards." I state, Riku does as I say and we walk to the front of the city hall.

"I think it would be better if some humans were also around you." A voice from behind us states matter-of-factly, we turn around and see Norville and Frisk standing behind us. I think about this, it sounds like a good idea actually be a good idea. I don't want to argue because I'm in such a hurry so I wave them to follow us. We open the double doors to the city hall and see mobs of people walking around everywhere with security guards in every corner.

We push our way to the front desk, surprisingly there's no line. That works perfectly.

"What can I do for you?" The person at the front desk asks plainly, Frisk and Norville step up to the front desk.

"We need to have a talk with the mayor." Frisk asks, the person at the front desk sighs.

"Do you have an appointment?" The person asks plainly, she looks up and notices me and Riku in hoods. "Can you please take off your hoods? We don't want any problems with the guards." the person at the front desk states plainly, me and Riku look at each other and nod our heads.

We sigh and flip our hoods off, Riku looks pretty normal while I look like a freak experiment from a mental hospital. The person screams, making everybody turn their heads to us….well shit oh, now I can curse without being censored. We quickly look around to find the office our selves us guards start to notice how I look, we find the office and quickly sprint to it before the guards can catch us (me and Riku teleport to it while Frisk and Norville run to it).

"They're going to kidnap the mayor!" Someone yells out, the guards take out their guns.

"All we want to do is talk to him," I state, but the guards are still walking up to us cautiously as random citizens run out the city hall. "So arriverderci!" I yell out as I quickly pop open the doors and we run into it. Once we all get in I close and lock it before the guards can follow us.

"What was that?" Someone from behind us screams out, we turn around and see the mayor. The mayor notices my missing left eye and screams.

"All we want to do is talk, don't worry we come in peace, I've always wanted to say that." I state, that doesn't help because the mayor's still screaming and squirming around. I sigh and teleport in front of him, that doesn't help as he kicks me where the sun doesn't shine and I fall to my knees in pain. I get up and see Riku has lifted him up into the air telepathically, he's still screaming as I teleport in beside of Riku.

"We clearly have to do what's happening now in order to speak to you." I state as the mayor screams. "Just calm down, we're not going to hurt you." I plead, the mayor calms down and stops screaming.

"What do all of you want?" He asks, I chuckle.

"We need houses to fit about 500 monsters, and don't tell me you don't have room because I found a whole 1/5th of the city with no inhabited houses, there must be a lot of poverty here if there's ⅕th of the city that isn't owned." I state matter-of-factly, the mayor then tilted his head in deep thought.

"Depends on the money involved." He states greedily, I sigh and turn around to Frisk, Norville, and Riku. Riku telepathically lifts two pouches of golz from his pockets and Frisk fishes a pouch from her pocket, Norville pulls out the inside of his pockets revealing nothing. Riku telepathically opens them and takes all of the golz out, floating them all in front of the mayor. The mayor practically drowls over it.

"Oh, this is more than enough." He states, Riku drops him to the ground. He lands face first.

"Where are the contracts?" Riku asks, the mayor points over to a drawer as he stares at the bits on the floor. I teleport over to the drawer and open it, there's a total of 230 contracts for different houses. I take them all out and close the drawer, we walk out of the office as the mayor counts the amount of golz…..humans have become so greedy. Security guards or in front of the door with their pistols pointed at us.

"Freeze!" One yells out, I sigh at this.

"Let them go, they're fine." The mayor behind us yells out, I would've thought the mayor would've let them imprison us. The guards put away their guns and let us go, that was easy. We quickly run out the doors of the city hall and to the mob we've got outside the city.

"Take this Riku." I say as I hand 229 contracts to Riku, keeping one for the little group I made beforehand.

"Ok, everybody make groups and take a contract, kids should have a guardian so if you're a kid find an adult! Form a single file line!" I scream out, they do as I tell them to do.

"Toriel, Frisk, Norville, Sans, Papyrus, Phoenix, and Skiee get over here! We don't need an extra contract!" I yell out, they walk to me as Riku hands out contracts. We wait until the last contract is handed out, than Riku walks over to us.

"Ready?" Phoenix asks, we nod our heads.

"Ok everybody, follow us!" I scream out, we all walk to that sector of the city. "Ok, on the contracts it says a direction, a name, and a number! Find the house with a sign that says it, it's called an address for all of you wondering what the hell it is!" I scream out, the monsters separate into different groups and run off.

We keep walking and checking houses until we find a pretty big house, I walk up to the sign and it says our address: 242 West Smith. We walk inside and see an empty space, it has a dark green carpet running through the floor of the house up until the kitchen which has a tile floor. The walls are white and all the doors are wooden with gold colored henges and silver colored handles. Sans and Riku manage to get all of their stuff along with Papyrus's and Toriel's stuff through the door.

Toriel then hands me a phone.

"We'll call you when we get done unpacking child," Torielk pauses, she then reaches into a pocket in her robe and pulls out two pouches of golz. "Buy some furniture for all of your rooms." She continues, suddenly a small portal of white opens beside Skiee and she reaches into it. She pulls out a laptop and the portal closes….what the fuck?!

"Don't worry, I'm covered." She states, Toriel, Norville, and I are shocked by this while Riku and Frisk act like it's normal. "I get first pick on room!" She yells out as she runs up stairs going up to the right of us. I facepalm myself and chuckle.

"Oh well let's go Norville and Frisk." I say as I walk out the door, they follow me. Nothing adventurous like exploring a city that's racist against monsters. What can go wrong?


	3. How Do You Even Get That Many Tomatoes?

Chapter 3

How Do You Even Get That Many Tomatoes?

I put the pouches in my pockets, we keep walking until we reach the middle of the city (which we're connected to). The middle of the city is filled with shops, I've flipped my hood on so nobody tries to throw stuff at us. We walk inside a shop called "King Of Home Furniture" because it was the first we saw that had furniture.

"Go find some furniture, I'm sure we've got 5,000 golz in here." I state, Norville glares at me and runs off while Frisk just smiles and runs off. Norville's been doing a lot of glaring for no reason, it's starting to annoy me like the sound of drums in my head. I look around in the couch area, I've gotten used to sleeping on a couch that the idea of sleeping on a couch is like a luxury. I look around and find a couch that's colored red, I press on it with my hand.

It's comfy enough for me so I take a piece of paper from it with a name of a brand on it and this little box with weird rectangles going down it in different sizes. I've forgotten about these, I look at the price and see it's 634 golz…..hm…..that's cheap. I than buy a desk, office chair, and a bookshelf because I've now gotten used to not having much. I go to the front desk to wait for Norville and Frisk, after a bit they come back with many of those papers. Norville is still glaring at me BECAUSE HE CAN!

I don't know why he can't calm down but oh well. They hand me the papers and I turn around, the cashier is chatting on his cellphone and looks like he isn't paying attention to anything else.

"Hey, I need to hand these to you I think." I say, he's still chatting on his phone like nobody said anything. "Hello? Can you hear me?" I raise my voice, he holds his hand out like he's telling me to stop, then puts down all the fingers except his middle finger.

This is starting to piss me off.

"Ok you're clearly deaf because I've tried to get your attention 2 times and clearly that didn't work!" I yell out, his hand suddenly turns around and the index goes down as the middle finger goes up. I resist the urge to shoot him in the head. I take off my hood in order to get his attention, he sees it out of the corner of his eye and turns his head.

"Now that I've got your attention," I slam down the papers on to the desk he's got. "Let me pay for the furniture." I state, he quickly takes the papers and scans them with a scanner out of fear.

"W-where do you want us to send them?" He stumbles out, I sigh. I really didn't want him to do this out of fear.

"242 West Smith." I state, he types it into a computer at the left of him. A receipt disperses from a small printer at the top of it, the cashier pulls it out and hands it to me.

"Th-that w-will be 3,693 golz." He stumbles out, I pull out the pouches and put down the number of golz he asks for…...I'm starting to get impatient. I quickly turn around and walk off with Frisk and Norville following me. I open the doors, people turn their heads to me and most of them scream while others take tomatoes from their groceries bags and chucks them at us.

"You're wasting perfectly good tomatoes that way!" I scream out as we sprint to our house, we stop to take a breath when we reach the steps leading to the porch. There was a hell of a lot of tomatoes, I don't even know how they got that many. We sit down, gasping for air as sweat dripped down from…..everywhere I think.

"That was something." Frisk manages to say, all of us manage to get up and open the door. Toriel walks out of a hallway to the left of the kitchen across from us. She notices the many splatters of tomatoes on us, she runs up to us.

"Oh my children, are you okay?" Toriel asks in worry, I chuckle out of exhaustion.

"You told us to buy stuff in a city that's racist against monsters, what else did you expect?" I state, Toriel then looks at Frisk and Norville.

"Than why do they have tomatoes splattered on them?" Toriel asked, this time Norville steps forward.

"They saw we were _friends_ with _him_." Norville answers, saying every word that pointed to me with a sour note. Toriel sighs.

"Oh well, we just got the bathroom set up so wash off one by one." She states, she than waves us to follow her. We follow her through a hallway to the left of the kitchen she points to a room at the end of the hallway. "That's where you will go." She states, than she walks into the kitchen.

After we get all that done, I decide to go upstairs just to see what Skiee's room looks like because she said she was covered when she pulled a laptop out of thin air. I see that upstairs across from me is hallways to the left and right of a room across from me. I look into both hallways and see a door cracked open a bit in the right hallway, so I decide to walk up to it and slowly open it. What I see of the room almost blows my mind because it's bigger on the inside. I decide to quickly close the door and walk away, I'm going insane.

I start to turn the corner to the steps when I see Skiee right there.

"I'm sorry but I've got a question that needs answered." I state, Skiee looks a bit surprised I've suddenly got a question.

"Fine then, although I'm in a hurry to do…..something that I can't really remember." Skiee states with a look of deep thought.

"Who's room's the one that's bigger on the inside?" I ask, Skiee's face then lights up as if she just remembered something.

"Follow me." She says enthusiastically, she then grabs onto the right arm of my hoodie and pulls me with her to the same room I just was. She lets go of my hoodie and opens up the door, I'm forced to look at it and look at the few details of it. It's has the blackness like the void.

"I don't understand, you still haven't answered my question about who's room this is." I state out of confusion, Skiee chuckles.

"It's my room, this is a personal subspace I was able to replace the room with by tinkering with a device I found." She replies, this is confusing me even more.

"What do you mean? What kind of device?" I ask out of confusion, I step into the room along with Skiee.

"Some circuit I grabbed from an alternative timeline." She answers, I look at her in surprise. How did she get into the Void?

"Since when have you been to an alternative timeline?" I ask, her expression suddenly loses its previous happiness as if she remembered a memory she didn't want to remember. She just stands there for a bit, looking down to the dark floor.

"Since I was trapped in the Void." She answers quietly so I just about hear it, the atmosphere of this conversation has now changed.

"You were trapped too?" I ask, she then looks at me in surprise.

"Do you hear the drums too?" She asks, I simply nod my head.

"So, which timeline did you go to?" I ask, Skiee's in deep thought and then lights up a bit at the remembrance of it.

"It was a timeline with Sans dressed up in some brown trench coat with a blue tuxedo with a red tie and a white undershirt. He had this weird sonic screwdriver as he called it. It would glow blue at the top whenever he pressed a button, he had a blue box which was the same as my room except it had rooms." She answers, I take surprise in this. I saw that timeline once, I look around to see if this circuit's here.

"Where's the circuit?" I ask, her expression lights up even more like she wanted the subject to change.

'Right there you blind bat." She quips as she points to a hexagonal shaped panel with a whole bunch of switches and buttons covering it, it has a hole in the middle of it like something was supposed to be there. "I wasn't able to get the circuit away from everything else it was attached to, at least it works as a good decorative piece." She states in an excited tone, I chuckle a bit at this.

"So is that it for your room? Just a Void with a hexagon in the middle?" I ask jokingly, her face lights up even more as if she just remembered something.

"I need to put some rooms into here," She pauses and turns around to me. "So I'll need you to leave, I don't want any distractions. I need full concentration." She states, I do as she says and walk out of the room. It closes after I leave, I see a window at the end of the hallway.

It's dark outside the room, telling me that it's night time. Now I have to go find a good couch to sleep on.


	4. Now We're Back To The Visions

Chapter 4

Now We're Back To The Visions

I'm in what looks like the Void, I'm lying down on the floor. I push myself up from the floor, sore and light headed. Why am I here? Suddenly I start to see images, going so fast I could barely sink them in. The sound of drums get louder as the images pass by, it first shows me, Riku, and Norville walking through the Void.

Riku then falls to his knees, screaming something to us. The sound of drums get as loud as someone yelling near you as I start to hear whispers.

"You can rule the world just by traveling back to the beginning." One says, I clutch my head as it gets louder. I can't focus on the images anymore, they just make my head hurt.

"You could fix it all." Another one says, the sound of those annoying fucking drums have gotten even louder. Suddenly Zipler appears in front of me, I smile. Maybe he can help.

"You can help me! How do I get these drums out of my head?" I ask, screaming at the top of my lungs as I try to speak over the drums.

"I think it's about time you reincarnate." He answers, I could hear his voice over the drums. He then pushes me back, I'm surprised by this and I stumble back. It feels like the floor has disappeared beneath my feet. I fall down what seems like a vortex of sparkly gold, I feel my form changing dramatically.

I keep falling as the sound of drums comes to the loudest it probably can, like 5 people screaming into microphones connected to 200 amps. I hit the ground, my head bounces off the floor with a crack. I feel a sticky substance start to slide down from the top of my head as my vision blurs. I go to move but I can't, I then feel extremely sleepy. If I just close my eyes I can wake up and move.

I slowly close my eyes as the sound of drums start to dull out. My eyes then open and I feel like I'm back to my original form, I look around and see that I'm in the town we're in right now. It's normal so far with people walking around, laughing. Kids are playing in their front yards, I hear dogs barking in the distance. Suddenly I get a flash of houses burning, and some monstrosity summoning bombs out of thin air and dropping them. There is a split second of screams before it disappears, I stumble back at this for a bit.

The sound of drums gets a bit louder, I didn't notice it first because it was so quiet. I look around and see that the city's normal, everybody's acting like nothing has happened. What in the name of the Void is going on? Suddenly another flash comes, this time it's a tall goat floating in the air. It has a robe with the same kind of family crest that Toriel has on her robe.

It's by the monstrosity and stars are raining from the sky, exploding when hitting something while vines burst from the ground and destroys houses. The screams are louder this time, sounding a bit like the screams I heard from my friends back when I had the vision of Zipler killing everything. The flash disappears and the sound of drums have gotten as loud as a conversation near me. I look around again and everybody's still acting normal. Suddenly I hear a big crash, I could feel the force.

I turn around as the sound of drums slowly gets louder, It looks like the monstrosity I saw in my first flash. It had cactus like legs with these red toes at the bottom front end of the 2 legs. It goes up to two cacti curving up from the side, it connects to this weird face. It has these wires curving into a TV, beside the TV is eyes in the last circle. The circles continue until it connects to two long upper jaws, these upper jaws have eyes near the TV.

At the inside of the upper jaws are sets of teeth. The TV is mostly white except for a huge sadistic smile, it also had these creepy eyes. The outside of the pupil is blood red while the pupil is a dark green. It has wires coming up from it to nowhere it seems, I look around in fear to see everybody acting normal as the sound of drums gets as loud as someone screaming into a mic.

"Everybody, run! Run for your lives!" I plead, but everybody act like nothing's happening. I turn back around to see this monster of a giant raising its right leg, suddenly what looks like millions of bombs appear. When it throws its leg down, the bombs rocket down to the ground.

"!NUR" I plead, I realize my speech is now in that weird jumble again. Suddenly everything goes black.

I wake up, sweating. I look out the window and see the sun is just now raising. I sit up, I see a TV right across from me. I jump back, thinking that monster will be there and kill everything. But luckily it isn't, I try to stand up but I suddenly feel light headed. I sit back down, the sound of drums has gotten a bit louder now.

My brain is trying to figure out what the fuck just happened but can't. I don't even know what happened, and I was in it. After 2 hours of just sitting there on the couch I figure it out, it was another vision. Out of the corner of my eye I see Norville walk by, the living room doesn't have a door just in case you guys think I can look through solid objects now. Why is Norville up?

I get up, I'm still light headed but I walk anyways. I quietly follow him until we reach a set of stairs that goes down, Norville looks to the right and left of him. I teleport to the end of the 2 hallways so he can't see me, he starts to go down the stairs so I teleport by the stairs and wait. After I hear him reach the end of the stairs and I teleport down. The bright lights hurt my eyes as the air is filled with coldness.

I see Norville walking towards Sans and Riku. They're huddled around this machine. The machine is rectangular with many wires sticking out of it. The side of it is opened up, Sans and Riku are looking into it with wrenches in their hands and a whole bunch of other tools floating around them. Many wires branch out into this weird rod at the front of the device.

Where the rod connects to the machine is a big white circle, this continues down to the tip of the rod as the circles get smaller. I walk closer, I'm a few feet away when my last footstep echoes. Everybody turns around to my direction with panic, when they see it's me they relax (or at least Sans and Riku do, Norville just glares at me).

"Hello Zip." Sans greets, Riku and Sans walk up to me while Norville stays behind. His arms are crossed as he glares, he just loves to glare doesn't he?

'How did _you_ get here?" Norville asks sharply, Riku and Sans are taken back a bit by the sound of Norville's hatred towards me.

"Well, when I woke up I saw you walk past the living room so I decided to follow you. I didn't know why you would be awake that early in the morning, I know I would be because I've practically become an insomniac with the amount of sleep I've been getting." I state, Norville is still glaring at me. I walk up to the machine, I see there's circuitry boards in the machine.

"What's this thing?" I ask, Riku walks up beside me.

"It's called the Timeline Individuel Migration Energizer." Riku answers, Sans walk up to us.

"Or TIME." Sans states, Norville is still keeping up his glare.

"What's it for?" I ask, suddenly Norville takes a step forward.

"It's going to help with the job _you_ promised to do for me." Norville states aggressively, Riku and Sans are taken back by this sudden aggression.

"Calm down Norville, we're going to be getting you back to your timeline. Ziplet didn't have anything to do with you being trapped here." Riku states, trying to calm down Norville but it doesn't work.

"Oh it is _his_ fault I'm stuck in this timeline! _He_ just took me out of my timeline and threw me into this timeline to save _his_ own timeline, _he_ didn't care about any strings I've had attached to that timeline! _He_ just cared about this timeline, _he_ wouldn't have know I left a girlfriend behind! All _he_ cared about was some errors were in this timeline and _he_ needed help!"

Norville rants, Riku and Sans are honestly surprised by this. They turn to me.

"You're the reason he's here?" Riku asks, I simply nod my head. Sans sighs at this.

"How were you able to get into the Void?" Sans asks, how does he know about the Void?  
"I don't know, I was thrown in it when the error took over my body." I reply, Sans looks like he understands it now along with Riku.

"I think I know what you and Norville need to do to get this settled." Riku states, then he lifts up his hand. In response me and Norville float into the air as half of the tools in the air drop to the ground. Riku walks up the stairs with us floating behind him, what in the name of fuck is going on? We reach the dining room in which Riku sits us down on two chairs on opposite sides of this long table.

"Just sit down and talk!" Riku states, he then walks out of the room with a slam. We suddenly hear a click, he must've locked the door.


	5. We Get A Surprise Visit From So Many Mes

Chapter 5

We Get a Surprise Visit From So Many Mes

"Great, now I'm stuck here with _you_." Norville states grimly, this is probably going to get ugly.

"Can you at least understand my decision? I was kind of in a hurry to find someone to who looks like they can hold their own." I reply, Norville still doesn't look like he understands (or he wants to understand).

"Why should I? You just dropped into my timeline and dragged me to _yours_ just because _yours_ needed saving! You don't understand what it's like! I was so ready for a normal life..." Norville pauses, his SOUL wavelength gives off some depressing signals.

"Yeah, it wasn't like I was about to die there in the Void." I reply, might as well fight back (mentally of course, not with fists hopefully).

"I don't care if _you_ were going to die, I barely even know you! I had a break from all the fights and the world being at stack, I was just starting to settle in when _you_ dropped in! I might never see my friends again and it's all _your_ fault!" Norville states sharply, that's it. I'm done with reasoning, I've tried to reason with him for so long and it's not working.

"Ok, you're basically saying I should've let a whole timeline of lives end! You're telling me the because you were getting used to a normal life I should've let my friends die!" I snap, Norville looks shocked by this. He's probably realizing how stupid he's sounding, complaining about how he was just about to have a normal life. At least he was able to find some normalness in this, I had to fight using strategies from video games. From video games!

"All you do is complain and complain about your situation and don't even think of what was going on with us! You say you left a girlfriend? I saw mine's dead body. You say you were just starting a normal life? At least you found some normalcy in this world of monsters and magic."

I state sharply, I feel something slide down my right cheek. Suddenly Norville stands up.

"At least _you_ didn't actually die! _You_ were just close to dying!" Norville retorts, I stand up in reaction.

"I did die! Only I was turned into some skeleton and had to fight while getting used to having just my bones!" I reply, I see tears streaming down Norville's face as he slams his hands on the table.

"I had to deal with timeline jumpers! Do you know what that's like!?" Norville yells out in defense, Timeline jumpers? What the fuck are timeline jumpers?

"I had to face my brother 2 times, and then he confuses all of us by suddenly switching sides!" I retort, Norville shakes his head.

"By the looks of you it looks like you don't know the first thing of combat! I can probably beat you in ten seconds flat!" Norville states, now we're getting to fighting skills.

"Of course I don't because I had to base strategies out of one's from video games! I figured out the good ones via trial and error!" I retort, Norville sits back down. His expression has changed from anger to shock, he must've realized how stupid he's sounding. His SOUL wavelength gives off even more depressing signals, it also seems like some other SOUL wavelength is in there.

"Sorry, I absorbed some power back at my timeline and it's having side effects," Norville states, clutching his head with his right hand.

"I know, I can sense SOUL wavelengths." I state, Norville looks at me with confusion. I think this argument may be over, suddenly I see a white portal portal open above the middle of the table. I see 4 bodies fall on the table, breaking the table. I see a bowler hat fall from one of the bodies as they try to get up.

I see that they all have long, spiky hair with red triangles at the edges. I think these are different me's from different timelines but I'm not sure. One of them gets up, it's the one where I was a prisoner. He suddenly grabs onto my shirt and punches me in the jaw.

"Where am I?" He yells out, I see the Ziplet with a tux walk behind Prisoner Ziplet and elbow him in the back of the head. Prisoner Ziplet lets go of me and him and Fancy Ziplet start a fight. I slowly walk out of the range of it. Suddenly another Ziplet with a scar running through his eye socket teleports beside me.

"So, can you tell us which timeline we're in?" He asks, then the Ziplet I saw in that space timeline walks up to us.

"What universe are we in?" Space Ziplet asks, then Demonic Ziplet teleports in front of him.

"It's called a timeline." Demonic Ziplet replies, then they get into an argument about if it's a timeline or a universe. I look over to Norville and see his back up to the wall.

"Where did all these Ziplet's come from? I can barely handle the one we've got!" Norville yells out as he dodges a finger gun blast, it must be a missed shot from Prisoner Ziplet or Fancy Ziplet. I suddenly hear the door open.

"What the fuck is going on?" I hear what seems like Riku's voice yell out, everybody looks to him now. He looks shocked by this as Skiee, Sans, Frisk, Phoenix, and Frisk run into the room.

"How did all these Ziplets get here?" Skiee exclaims, everybody looks really shocked by this.

"That's exactly what I was asking." Norville states, Demonic Ziplet looks confused as he stares at Skiee.

"You look like Skiee, but you're dressed as Phoenix. What's going on?" Demonic Ziplet asks out of confusion, Prisoner Ziplet also looks confused.

"No, she was captured and then probably executed because she deserves it." Prisoner Ziplet states with confusion, Space Ziplet looks confused about this whole thing.

"We're supposed to be in space." Space Ziplet states, he looks at his feet as if surprised to be on the ground. They all look around with confused looks.

"Let's go before they come to their senses." I say, all of us that were part of this timeline before this Ziplet storm walk out of the room.

"What was that?" Phoenix exclaims, all of us shrug. We suddenly hear gunshots and yelling from the room. I slam the door open and see Space Ziplet, Prisoner Ziplet, and Fancy Ziplet lying on the floor. Starting to get up, where's Demonic Ziplet?

"What happened to Demonic Ziplet?" I ask, Fancy Ziplet get up.

"He went through a white hole he made with his finger on the wall, we run at him to go through with him but he shot us." Fancy Ziplet answers as he buttons up his tuxedo and grabs his bowler hat on the floor. Toriel then walks into the room.

"My children what is going on?" She asks, then she sees the 3 Ziplets in front of us and the broken table. "What the fuck?" She exclaims,she slowly walks away. Now we're left to figure out what to do with….well….me.


	6. We Have A Problem With Me

Chapter 6

We Have A Problem With Me

Prisoner Ziplet and Space Ziplet manage to get up.

"Where are they going to sleep?" Riku asks, we all turn our heads (except the other Ziplets who are glaring at each other).

"You're not serious? Do you know the chaos of 4 Ziplets in the same house?" Norville states, I start to think about this. We don't have any other rooms so they might have to sleep in someone else's room.

"they'll sleep in Ziplet's room," Sans states, ok I didn't expect that. There is no way they're going to be sleeping in my room.

"I know they're all me but there is no way they're sleeping in my room." I exclaim, they shake their heads, disagreeing with me.

"There's no other logical place to put them." Phoenix says, I sigh.

"No other place?" I ask, hoping they think of another spot but they shake their heads. I turn around and see they're all fighting. I facepalm my face, I teleport beside them and pull them apart. They push against me but I manage to keep them away from each other.

"Stop it! You've already destroyed this room enough." I yell out, then Prisoner Ziplet pushes me out of the way and they start the fight again. Suddenly they float up into the air and float away from each other, I turn around to see Sans and Riku with their hands up in the air.

"you're all getting more annoying than our Ziplet." Sans quips, the one time he makes an insult towards me is when we're trying to sort out other Ziplets.

"We'll put them in your room Ziplet so they can fight it out." Riku states, luckily our furniture hasn't been shipped here yet or I would have a problem with that. Everybody else except me and Norville who just stand there sinking in what just happened. I think I should try to see if we can be friends now because I don't want this argument thing to happen again so I walk up to him, I put out my hand in front of him.

"Friends?" I ask, Norville looks at me with a confused look. He takes my hand and shakes it.

"Sure, I guess, but you better get me out of this timeline." Norville states, I smile.

"I usually don't break a promise." I reply, we let go and walk out of the room. We suddenly hear a window from upstairs shatter from what sounds like my room.

"That doesn't sound too good." Norville states as we run up the stairs and slam open the door to my room. We see Space Ziplet and Fancy Ziplet battered up and crawling up to their feet as the window is shattered. I teleport to the window and carefully look out of it so I don't stab myself with the glass. I see Prisoner Ziplet standing there among the many broken shards of glass.

"Are you okay?" I yell out, Prisoner Ziplet scans his body and finds many cuts and bruises. He looks back up to me.

"Don't worry, just a flesh wound." Prisoner Ziplet answers, then he teleports beside me and they start to fight again. Norville and I have to dodge finger gun blasts while we make our way out of the room and lock the door behind us.

"They're going to kill each other in there." Norville states, he looks fearful.

"Yeah I know, then they'll reincarnate and kill each other again." I reply, now Norville looks even more fearful now.

"That's terrifying as hell." Norville replies, he then looks to me. "Can you reincarnate?" Norville asks curiously, I chuckle.

"Of course I can, I reincarnated when Frisk turned genocide." I answer, then Norville's expression turns sad.

"Oh, I always thought Frisk wouldn't be the genocide type." Norville mumbles, unfortunately for him it was the exact time the other Ziplets were taking a break so my ears were prepared for any noises.

"Don't get yourself all saddened over it. Her SOUL wavelength was changed by Zipler who saw us as a threat to the timeline plan back then, it wasn't her fault." I state, Norville still looks saddened but he's brightened up a bit.

"I know, I just don't see her killing." Norville states, we turn our heads when we hear a door open followed with steps. We see Frisk to the left of us rubbing her eyes.

"What's going on in there?" Frisk asks, Norville's expression brightens up a bit more.

"I'm fighting myself in there." I answer, Frisk looks at me with a confused look. "Don't ask." I state, Norville walks up beside me and extends his hand.

"I haven't fully introduced myself, I'm Norville." Norville greets, Frisk takes his hand and shakes it.

"I'm Frisk, Norville's a weird name but it's not like I'm not used to weird names." Frisk replies, this gets a chuckle out of Norville. The weird thing is Norville is in fact smiling but his SOUL wavelength says he's not, it says he's sad.

"Yeah, Ziplet is a stupid name isn't it?" Norville replies, he just has to find the right moments to insult me doesn't he?

"That hurt, really badly." I state, Frisk and Norville chuckle at my reaction.

"I know, it was supposed to." Norville replies, this whole conversation is probably going to be about them roasting me. Yippe.

"Can we stop before this turns into a comedic roast to me?" I plead, Frisk and Norville chuckle at this.

"Fine, looks like you can't handle the truth." Frisk answers, they just had to get one more in. Suddenly we hear the fighting coming from my room stop, I think they've now successfully killed each other. Would it technically also be that they killed themselves? I slowly open the door and see them shaking hands.

"What happened?" I ask, they (or me) looks at me.

"Yeah, we figured we would've killed each other and we didn't want that so we made friends." Space Ziplet states, I think out of all of them Space Ziplet is the only one that's more of a copy of me.

"But that would've allowed us to make insults towards Ziplet about how he killed himself." Norville states with disappointment, I thought we were done with this.

"I thought I said we should stop." I state, Norville and Frisk laugh this time.

"But it was hilarious." Frisk replies, I see Fancy Ziplet and Prisoner Ziplet are glaring at them. I see that Space Ziplet doesn't give a shit. I hear someone walk into the room, we turn around and see Toriel standing there with a letter in her hand.

"Ziplet, this is for you." Toriel states, I take it with enthusiasm. I've finally got a letter for once in my entire life in both timelines.


	7. Can Someone Yell Out Plot Twist?

Chapter 7

Can Someone Yell Out Plot Twist?

I look at the letter, making sure Toriel didn't get confused but sure enough my name's on the envelope. I open the envelope and read the letter, I mostly skimmed over it. It was to me and it talked about meeting someone at the "The Hanging Man" bar, I think that would be a name of a bar you would find in the medieval ages. I skim through the rest until it gets to the from, this is a surprise. It says Jeffrey which is my Dad's name (I wonder which name is worse, Jeffrey or Ziplet).

I'm taken back by this, I didn't think my Dad would find me. I even forgot about him in this whole adventure.

"What's on the letter?" Norville asks, I think they see the shock on my face.

"My Dad wants to met me at a bar called The Hanging Man." I state, Norville looks sad. Why is he sad?

"My child, why a bar?" Toriel looks uncertain I should go, hopefully I can convince her.

"Yeah, he was kind of a drunk when I jumped down Mt. Ebott." I state, I can't believe I'm actually comfortable saying that.

"Well because this looks like something personal we'll be leaving." Fancy Ziplet says, he motions the other Ziplets to get him out of the room. They make their way out of the room.

"Now why are you sad Norville? You really shouldn't, it's my Dad that you barely know." I state, pointing it out.

"I...I don't wanna talk about it. It's really nothing..." He answers, I probably shouldn't push this anymore.

"So Toriel, let me go to that bar. I can't miss out on this." I state, Toriel sighs.

"Fine my child." Toriel answers, I now for once in this whole adventure actually felt happiness without almost dying before hand.

"C-Can I go with you? Just for help and support is all." Norville asks, Toriel gives a disapproving look.

"No, we can't have two chil…" I interrupt here by holding my index finger in front of her face (it's a stretch but oh well).

"Now, it's fine. He's not going to be here for long anyways." I reply, Norville's SOUL wavelength had changed from a sad one to happiness. Toriel sighs again.

"Ok, you can go. I already have the other children getting some groceries." Toriel states, just then Sans walks into the room with a phone in his hand.

"hey tori, do you mind if i order some pizza? this would be the real kind, not the ones filled with paste." Sans asks, Toriel nods her head and walk out of the room.

"Well, let's go Norville!" I say, we walk out of the house. We sometimes have to cross the street to avoid people giving us dirty looks and have knives in their pockets (they don't hide them well). We are able to reach a bar called "The Hanging Man", we open the doors and walk in. I quickly flip on my head just in case, it could turn into one of those classic bar scenes you see in films.

We look around until we see a man motioning us to come over to him, his shirt is all dirtied. His hair's all messed up with a beer in his hand. We walk over to him.

"Do either of you know a kid named Ziplet?" He asks, I think I should be careful right now.

"Depends on if you're Jeffrey." I state, he suddenly has an excited look on his face.

"Why yes I am." He says excitedly, he gets up and puts his hand out. I take it and shake it.

"This is a pretty formal greeting for your son." I reply, suddenly my Dad wraps his arms around me in a hug. A bunch of people are looking at us weird, probably because of the fact he's 2 times taller than me.

"Um guys, you might want to stop hugging. You're both attracting unwanted attention." Norville states, Dad stops hugging me. There are tears in his eyes he motions me to sit down and looks oddly at Norville.

"Who's this?" He asks, I look around and see everybody's turned their heads.

"He's a dingus that came along for the ride." I answer, Dad chuckles as Norville glares at me.

"My name's Norville for pete's sake. Why did you have to insult me Ziplet?" Norville asks, I chuckle a bit more.

"You deserve it Norville, for all those insults you told me you deserve at least one." I reply, Norville sighs and sits down. "So why have you called for me to meet you here?" I ask, Dad's expression changes.

"Well, I think it's about time I tell you the truth." He answers grimly, well this is a bit cliche. He just so happened to haul me over here to tell me some "trust", he's probably going to surprise me with the classic "you're adopted" cliche. Hopefully not though, but that would answer some questions.

"Is this going to be one of those cliche things?" Norville quips, I'm wondering if he could read minds because I was about to say that. My Dad glares at him, probably not a good time to joke right now.

"I was going to explain some things before I got to the last part but because you asked that I'll get to the cliche," He pauses and turns his head to me. "You're adopted Ziplet." He continues, I'm honestly for some strange reason not surprised. That answers why I have powers and not my parents, that would also explain how i could somehow reincarnate while nobody else in my family (I don't know about Zipler) can.

"Ok, then do you know who my real parents are?" I ask, trying to get to the end of this talk because a bunch of people are still looking at us oddly. In fact Norville's SOUL wavelength is giving off some depressing signals.

"All I know was that your father was a skeleton scientist and your mother was somebody who delivered mail, at least that's all the adoptive agency told me along with giving you a drug that would postpone the manifestation of powers." He answers, wait a minute. He knew about this all along and never bothered to tell us? That must of been some shitty secret to keep.

"Wait, you knew all along that he as a monster? This family gets weirder and more dramatic." Norville states in a surprised tone, I glare at Norville this time. He just needs to shut up.

"Yes, we kept it secret because it might help the powers manifest. It would've also had us executed if you knew and started telling everybody." My dad states calmly, how can he be calm about this? He's telling something he should've told me about a long time ago.

"What the fuck? That's really shitty you kept it a secret all the way even after Zipler died." I state sternly and a bit louder than I hoped. My Dad looks surprised at me.

"Wow you've changed a lot." Dad states in surprise, Norville looks a little surprised too.

"Of course I've changed, I died once and reincarnated! Then I had to go into a space between timelines and almost die! You think I would stay the same?" I ask sternly, I might be just a little pissed off at the fact he didn't tell us this shit for a long while. Dad looks confused.

"Now just calm down Ziplet, I don't care if you have some hidden rage for your Dad because of whatever's happening here but you don't need to snap at him." Norville states calmly, I guess I may be overreacting a bit.

"What are timelines?" Dad asks in utter confusion, I forgot he didn't know about this shit that I've become used to.

"No time to explain" I answer, Dad shakes his head to forget about the whole thing. I think we've spent way too much time in this bar, Toriel's probably worried about us. I get up from the wooden chair.

"I think it's about time we left." I say, motioning Norville to get up.

"But you just got here." My Dad states, I know if I stay longer Toriel will probably hunt us down. Norville's SOUL wavelength seems a bit anxious, like Norville wants to get out of here.

"You've told me all I need to know, and people are probably getting really worried about Norville and I." I respond, Dad looks at me with even more confusion. I quickly run out the door to avoid anymore dialogue. I turn around and see Norville also exiting , so we start the walk home.

"Your family's weird." Norville states. I think it's about time I address that depressing SOUL wavelength he was giving off.

"I know, but why were you feeling so depressed when I was talking with my Dad?" I ask, suddenly his SOUL wavelength starts giving off shocking signals.

"What do you mean? I was completely fine." Norville answers anxiously, why are so many people trying to lie to the guy that can detect SOUL wavelengths? First it's Riku now it's Norville.

"No you aren't, I can detect SOUL wavelengths so I know what's going on." I state, Norville now looks at me in confusion. I roll my eyes, I'm now going to have to explain it all to him. The sad thing is I don't know how to explain it to him. I just went with the power instead of trying to figure out what it does, I guess I need to start figuring out why my powers work soon enough.

"It's really hard to explain because I don't really know myself. But we need to get to the point, I know there's something going on with you, so just cough it up." I plead, Norville sighs in defeat.

"Fine, you win. You shouldn't be snapping at your Dad, he's someone who cares about you. Father's are important, you can't just…...do that, okay?" Norville states depressingly, I guess Norville's got a point on this one.

"Yeah, I guess you've got a point. I may have over reacted a bit, it's just a bit rageful to be told I'm adopted now. He didn't even have the courage to say it when Zipler was alive." I state, Norville looks even more saddened at this statement, I think I also sense a bit of rage.

"At least you have a father." Norville replies, wait what the fuck? What does he mean "At least you have a father"? I guess I should ask.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask, Norville looks reluctant to say it.

"I….used to have a father," Norville pauses, suddenly a glimmer of happiness shows up in his SOUL wavelength, it's the kind of happiness that comes with old, happy memories come back, but then it quickly goes away. It's replaced with even more sadness, cause this kids practically filled with sadness right now. Wait, he said used. I now know why he's so defensive about my father, his father must've died.

"Well, what happened to him?" I ask, I don't think Norville can get any sadder without crying. I see a few tears escape from his eyes.

"My father died of cancer, we were a poor family so we couldn't afford for any treatments." Norville pauses and looks at the sleeve of his denim jacket, I can tell he's on the verge of bursting into tears without checking his SOUL wavelength. "He gave me this jacket before he died, that's the reason I keep it with me." Norville continues, I feel like I should change the subject before he makes a big scene and causes any racists to notice us.

"What did you mean when you said you've dealt with timeline jumpers?" I state, Norville seems glad at this subject change.

"Back in my timeline we had to deal with a timeline jumper called Petele. In my timeline we were fighting for the fate of the timeline against Chara, when suddenly Petele just interrupted and completely destroyed us. I'm still amazed by the fact we survived, eventually we were able to defeat him. Not without some consequences though, I absorbed his SOUL. It wouldn't have been such a big deal if his SOUL had such a…..horrible effect on me." Norville states, suddenly I sense...another SOUL wavelength in his body? This is coming from a different SOUL though, yet it's in his body.

It's active for a moment but then Norville's SOUL wavelength gets directed at it, as if they're conversing. The second SOUL wavelength quiets down, I go to point this out when a white portal appears on the wall beside us. Zipler jumps out, stopping us in our tracks. Suddenly Norville pulls a sword with these weird engravings on it from his pocket.

"What are you doing here Zipler?" I ask, I don't think Zipler has noticed Norville yet. It's that or he doesn't care. Norville notices my friendliness towards Zipler so Norville puts his sword away.

"I need to warn you about a guy named Petele." Zipler responds hurryingly, I think Zipler doesn't know I've already been told.

"I've already told him "Zipler"." Norville states, Zipler looks towards him. Suddenly he sparks up, like he remembered something.

"I remember you! You're the kid that I changed their SOUL wavelength to think he was getting bullied." Zipler states matter-of-factly, wait what? Norville is surprised by this, his SOUL wavelength suddenly turns to anger.

"You're saying all this time, my whole life is a lie? I don't believe you." Norville says, Zipler chuckles.

"It wasn't your WHOLE life, but close." Zipler replies calmly, Norville looks like he's about to blow up.

"That means if you didn't do that then I would've been able to protect all of the people I've lost! You're simply a monster to do that, do you know how it feels to lose people that you love?" Norville yells, suddenly Zipler teleports in front of Norville, grabs the front of his shirt with both hands, and lifts Norville off the ground. Holy fuck.

"Do you think you're the only one that's lost someone you little piece of shit?" Zipler says aggressively, Zipler throws Norville to the ground, I help get Norville up. Zipler walks up to the wall and makes a portal. He looks back at us. "And one more thing," Zipler says, what is it now?

"If it's the Petele I think it is," Bold purple rings appear around Zipler's eyes. "I'll be there." Zipler says, he walks through the portal, the portal closes behind him.


	8. Things Get Even More Interesting

Chapter 8

Things get even more interesting

"Who was that?" Norville asks, Oh right. Norville doesn't know about Zipler.

"My dead brother." I answer, Norville looks confused by this answer. "The short story is that...I...killed..him." I stop, I completely forgot about it. What the fuck is wrong with me?

I drop down to my knees in this realization. I sense the second SOUL wavelength start to converse angrily with the first one. Then, weirdly enough a third one sparks for a second, then dissipates. Suddenly Norville punches me in the face, what the fuck?

"Explain before I kill you right here and right now." Norville orders, what the fuck has gotten into Norville?

"You might wanna come do.." I'm interrupted by Norville's sword being suddenly about 5 centimeters away from my neck.

"I don't think you heard me right, explain it NOW." Norville orders more sternly, holy fuck.

"When I was in the Void, before I got you. I travelled to different points of my timeline, one time I travelled to the point where my brother Zipler, died. He didn't know it was me, I soon enough shook hands with him. I'll tell you right now that he was in perfect condition at this point, a bit after I shook hands with him he had a heart attack. I've always blamed myself for it."

I've gotten all that of my chest, Norville pulls his sword back and puts it into his pocket. I get up.

"Now what the fuck was all that sudden aggression about?" I ask, rubbing the part of my neck his sword was so close to.

"Sorry, those side effects I talked about are still there. You should be lucky I didn't give in to my temptations." Norville answers, suddenly the phone in my pocket starts to ring. I take it out and answer it.

"This is Ziplet." I say, I've never gotten a call on this phone. Of course I just got it yesterday.

"Hi Zip, this is Riku. Can you pick up a package I ordered?" Riku asks, suddenly I hear a voice on the other side of the line, it sounds like a female voice. I hear Riku's voice muffled, as if talking to that other voice.

"What is this package?" I ask, might as well know what I'm picking up.

"It's some equipment for the TIME." Riku answers, I don't think he understood. He needs to explain to me what is in there to.

"Can you tell me what the equipment is?" I ask, I need this information just in case the people can't remember the number code or something.

"You'll probably get confused if I told you, it's stuff only scientists would understand." Riku answers plainly…...he takes me for an idiot then. Oh well, might as well go along with it.

"Ok where's the shop?" I ask, wanting to get this over with.

"I'm sending you the address now." Riku answers, he hangs up as a message pops up. Saying an address along with a picture, I think all I need is a picture and I can teleport over there. I grab onto Norville's shirt and teleport over to the shop, bringing him with me. We teleport in front of the shop, it's called "Tools & Clinky Clinks", which is a pretty stupid name.

"Where are we?" Norville asks in surprise, I forgot to warn him.

"We're picking up a package Riku needs for the TIME." I answer, Norville looks like he understands. We walk in and to our surprise there's a skeleton at the front desk. He's really tall, he has this long white lab coat. He's wearing this brown tux with black stripes going down it, he has a white undershirt from the looks of it.

He also has this gold tie, he looks oddly familiar. Yet I don't remember seeing him anywhere. The store is cluttered with a whole bunch of wires and processors and other electronics.

"Hi sir, we're here to pick up a package." I say, he turns around. He's looking down at a notebook he's writing in.

"Ok, now who does it be…" He pauses when he looks up from his notebook and sees me. He starts to tear up, he puts down his notebook and pencil. He then runs out of the counter area and to me, he wraps his arms around me. You can say I'm a little bit more than creeped out.

"Who are you?" I ask, this guy unwraps his arms and wipes the gold and brown tears dripping from his eye sockets.

"Oh, forgot to introduce myself. I'm Merriweather, your biological father."He answers, I'm left in shock. How an I even trust this man? I literally just met him well. My adoptive Dad DID say my biological Dad was a skeleton scientist.

"Are you a scientist?" I ask, I truly want to know if it is him.

"Yes I am." Merriweather answers, well. This has developed way too fast, are you trying to give me a heart attack Lionscage? What, I don't think Fanfiction allows these kind of fourth wall breaks...oh well. Suddenly Merriweather sparks up when he notices Norville. 'That's an interesting set of SOULs you got there Norv." Merriweather says, he then starts mumbling about a bit of brown he sees in Norville, my "father" is insane.

"What do you mean by that? I have only one SOUL." Norville states anxiously, Merriweather stops his mumbling.

"You can't lie to the guy that can see SOULs Norv, it's simply idiotic. Unless you're a flower." Merriweather replies while pacing around,Merriweather or...Dad sparks up, remembering something. "You guys need a package, I completely forgot." Dad says, then he runs off to a door all the way at the end of the room.

"What it is wrong with him?" Norville asks, I shrug. A bit later "Dad' comes back with a box, he sets it on the counter. He then fishes a doorknob out of his lab coat pocket, why the fuck does he have a doorknob in his pocket? He walks over to the wall behind him, maneuvering through the clutter.

He places the doorknob on the wall, what is he doing? Suddenly a white, blinding line appeared from the bottom of the part of the wall by his left foot, it goes up until it reaches about 3 inches over his head. It then goes right until it reaches the other side of his head, then it goes down until it reaches the bottom of the wall. He turns the doorknob and then pulls it, it opens a door? Inside the door is a whole bunch of, well I'm not exactly sure.

He walks over to the package and picks it up with both boney hands. He then walks over to the door that showed up on the wall, he looks over to us.

"Aren't you two coming with?" Merriweather asks, Norville and I look at each other. It's like one of those movie scenes where the two main characters look at each other after a big question and it seems they have a silent conversation and decide the answer. I guess we decided yes because we both follow him in. It's, well, smaller on the outside.

It has that same object I saw in Skiee's room, only it has this this beam in the middle that's fadly glowing gold. We're on a big platform that's shaped like an octagon, it has this fence on the edge to make sure nobody falls over. There's three set of stairs going down to door openings at the end of them, there's wires dangling from the orbed roof of the room. Merriweather places the package on a bench by the railing, he then goes over to the control panel I guess. He starts pushing a few buttons that are all in different places, he is bolting around the control panel, he then grabs on to a switch and looks at us.

"You might want to hold onto something." He warns, Norville and I are confused.

"Why?" Norville asks, Merriweather chuckles.

"Forgot to fix the Spacetime Velocity Distributor." "Dad" answers, we quickly hang on to the railing as he flips the switch. We have trouble hanging on, I'm not even paying attention on what 'Dad" is doing. After a bit it stops, I faceplant on the platform.

"That was an interesting experience." Norville groans out, he's also on the floor. We get up, I look over to see Merriweather clutching the package as he gets up.

"Really need to get that fixed." 'Dad" states, I might want to ask for proof if he's my Dad or not. I'm starting to get tired of making them mind quotes, I walk up to him.

"Can you give me proof that you're truly my biological father?" I ask, Merriweather walks down the left set of stairs and pulls out a cabinet from the wall. He fishes out a piece of paper from it and slides the cabinet back into the wall, it looks like it merges into the wall because there was no hole for it to go into. He walks over to me and hands it to me, I look down at it. It says "Garamond Chronos" and the time is confusing, I could never understand how we could possibly tell the year by three numbers and a roman numeral, I know it's an Earthbound reference Toby but it's confusing. It says a bit more down along the lines of "Garamond Chronos is the son of Merriweather Chronos and 01010011 01110101 01110011 01100001 01101110 01101001 01110011"...why is my mother's name replaced by binary code?

"What's up with this binary code at the end." I ask, Merriweather suddenly freezes. His happy, wild expression going away.

"Not something I like to talk about." He answers, he then walks over to the door and opens it. We're in our house now, how'd we get here? We walk out of the room and see Sans asleep on the couch with Toriel watching over him as the TV in front of them is on this weird channel with this feminine looking robot. She's doing a cooking show, she's making a dish called "muffins".

Merriweather closes the door and pulls the door knob out, surprisingly there's no hole where the door knob was, weird. Merriweather puts the door knob into his right lab coat pocket and turns to me.

"So, which name do you want to be called by: Garamond or Ziplet?" Merriweather asks, how does he know my name right now? I probably shouldn't ask, I can probably think up an answer myself. I should go for the name I'm most known by.

"I should stay with the name Ziplet, I'm most known by that name. People would slip up and call me Ziplet accidently if I switched names." I answer, I turn around to see if Norville's any where, he's gone. I hear some commotion going on outside, I teleport outside and see Norville, Space Ziplet, and Phoenix talking with Papyrus. Papyrus is back, that's good.

Where has he been anyways? We haven't seen him since Chapter 2, I might need to stop being so self aware. Anyways I also see Riku talking with this girl that I've never seen before. This girl had long black hair, she was smiling. She has peach colored skin, she's wearing a black shirt and blue jeans.

Her shoes, are black. This girl must love the color black. I then look around and see Fancy Ziplet and Skiee talking to each other, from Fancy Ziplet's SOUL wavelength I can tell he's flirting. That and his stance….that's exactly how I stood when I tried to flirt before all this shit…...never worked with my horrible tries at flirting. Anyways even though he's probably failing I teleport behind him and slap the back of his head, his bowler hat falls off, he turns around and sees me.

"Now calm down other Zip, just having a bit of fun." Fancy Ziplet states, he smiles. I don't know why this guy hasn't been killed yet, he's already annoyed me, and he's me. You would think it would be hard for me to annoy me, now we've proven that wrong. I'm about to share a few stern words with Fancy Ziplet when he teleports away.

I look to Skiee, she looks surprised by what just happened.

"Protective much?" She then quips after a bit, oh my Toby why can't people just with the insults. I'm just about to say something when I hear a door crash open, I look to see that the door is on the floor along with Merriweather. The box he was holding is just about to hit the ground when Riku telepathically catches it and brings to him, what the fuck?

"damn you!" I hear Sans yell out, he walks through the doorway. He's left eye has a blue circle in it, he summons 17 bones and throw them at Merriweather. Suddenly Merriweather's left eye has a gold circle replacing his pupil with this faded yellow stream coming from it, his right eye has a brown circle replacing his pupil and a faded brown stream is coming from it. He puts his right arm out towards the bones, a faded golden wall appears in between him and the bones.

Right when the bones come in contact with the wall they stop, after a few seconds they rocket out and straight into the sky.

"you killed my father! now it's time for you to pay!" Sans yells out as he teleports in front of Merriweather as Merriweather scrambles to his feet, what the fuck is he talking about?

"You don't understand, Sans. You would never understand." Merriweather states sadly, from the look of his SOUL wavelength Sans doesn't care. Suddenly Norville teleports beside Sans and points his sword a Merriweather. From the look of his SOUL wavelength Norville isn't happy either, they both summon 5 Gaster Blasters.

Since when has Norville been able to summon Gaster Blasters? The Gaster Blasters charge up, shit. I quickly teleport in the way of them just before they fire, I'm not gonna let him die this quickly. They fire as I prepare to get hit, suddenly a split second before they come close I see someone teleport in front of me and magically pulls out a wall of bones in front of the blast. The blast fades and I see Zipler infront of me with a wall of bones in front of him, shit he's epic.

"Now calm down there, both of you. We don't need to kill someone for something that was about 50 years ago." Zipler states, suddenly Norville teleports in front of him and slices at him. Zipler in a split second summons his determination greatsword and block the slice. He then kicks Norville back.

Holy shit he's in a no shit mode, that was a lot of shit in one sentence.

"Get out of my way Zipler, or you're gonna have to pay the consequences." Norville threats, I look past them both and see Sans in shock by this.

"You can't order around an embodiment of chaos, your brain is starting to have split personalities Norville, just calm down." Zipler says, Norville then starts slicing wildly while teleporting around Zipler. Zipler's dodging and teleporting out of the way of them, blocking every once in awhile. Suddenly Norville teleports behind him and summons a Gaster Blaster pointing towards Zipler, it fires as Zipler quickly teleports out of the way of that.

Zipler turns to Norville.  
'You've gotten better since the last time I saw you fight, of course it was on screen but still." Zipler says relaxingly, I'm gonna have to stop this sooner or later, I'll just see how this goes. The thing I notice about Norville though is that both of his eye are red, I also see that Zipler has bold purple rings around his eyes. They start teleporting around and slicing at each other, the receiver of the slices always blocking or dodging the slice. This is an epic fight, everybody's just watching it now.

Norville then points out his sword and fires…...ice spikes? Who just spews ice spikes out of their sword? Anyways, Zipler slices them in half and dodges them.

"You might want to get a hold of yourself, you're fusion's becoming a bit unstable. Fusions aren't meant to stay together for extended periods of time, especially the one you got." Zipler explains, suddenly Norville summons 5 Gaster Blasters and fire. Zipler teleports behind Norville and elbows him in the back, knocking him forward. Ok I'm gonna stop this now, they're gonna kill each other.

I teleport in between them.  
"You guys need to stop this, now." I say, Norville glares at me while the second SOUL wavelength also shows anger towards me.

"I would never trust someone who's killed their own brother." Norville says. I just stand there now. That was harsh, Norville then goes for a vertical slice of his sword. I teleport out of the way. Zipler really angry now, I don't know why.

"That's enough." Zipler states, he then bashes Norville's head with the bottom of the hilt of his sword. Knocking back Norville, Norville turns around and fires an ice spike at Zipler. I sense that Zipler doesn't expect this, right when the spike pokes a hole in his shirt he teleports away. Luckily the teleport didn't bring the ice spike with him.

Frisk suddenly runs up in between them both, what is she doing?

"Stop it now! There's no use fighting over someone killing another person, what's that gonna make any of you anyways? Another murderer? You're only gonna turn into the exact person you were getting revenge on, so why do it?" Frisk states like a speech, after this speech the second SOUL wavelength in Norville calms down, the bold purple rings around Zipler's eyes disappear and his determination greatsword disappears.

Sans and Merriweather's eyes are back to normal, all is well.

"That was annoying, of course not as annoying as trying to catch my refrigerator." Zipler says, I can't tell if he's joking or not. Why is he here anyways? He doesn't usually just pop in for no reason.

"Why exactly are you here anyways?" I ask, he chuckles.

"The thing is I'm here for no good reason, I mostly just wanted to spend more time in this timeline." Zipler states with a shrug, I guess he can come here for no reason."I also came here because something breached one of the cracks in the timeline." Zipler says, so he did come here for a reason. What does he mean by crack in the timeline?

Suddenly a girl falls right in front of us. Frisk, Norville, Zipler, and I stumble back.

"What the fuck?!" Norville says in surprise, Zipler's also surprised along with the rest of us. The girl has short, brown hair. She's wearing a long sleeved, dark blue shirt. She's also wearing blue jeans.

Who the fuck is she? I look to Zipler and he looks like he's seen a ghost, odd. The girl groans as she clutches her forehead, she works her way up to her feet.

"This can't be possible." Zipler says in disbelief, what is he talking about. The girl gets up and looks around, it looks like she doesn't really recognize anyone until she looks at Zipler. She sparks up as if she knows him.

"How are you alive?" She asks him, that's an odd question to ask. They both look at each other in disbelief.

"I can ask you the same thing." Zipler replies, I'm really confused now.


	9. What Is Up With My Life?

Chapter 9

What Is Up With My Life?

They just stare at each other oddly, the rest of us are really confused. We don't know what to do, we don't even know what the Void is going on.

"How did I get here? How are you alive?" The mystery girl asks, is this whole "how are you alive? I asked first." thing gonna last long?

"I know I can answer the first question. You're in the original Voidtale timeline, timeline code seven-five-zero-one-eight." Zipler answers, that's the name of this timeline? I didn't even know timelines had names, nor codes. I'm learning stuff now and I don't know rather to be excited about it or not!

The mystery girl looks like she just understood what's going on.

"Ok, this is a different timeline. I'm from one of the alternate Fantasytale universe's, timeline code nine-four-seven-three-nine." The mystery girl replies, Zipler looks like he doesn't know why she said that. Like he didn't expect her to say that. This whole thing is starting to feel awkward for some reason.

"How do you know about the timeline codes?" Zipler asks, if I could I would grab a tub of popcorn. Sadly I can't so I'm gonna try to speed this up. I teleport in beside Zipler.

"Who is this?" I ask, it's probably on everybody's mind. Zipler just ignores me, oddly.

"I know about the codes because I was put into the TPA." She answers, Zipler looks like he understands what she just said. This is getting annoying.

"Just say each other's names and say why the other one thinks the other one died, this is taking way too long!" I yell, it seems they heard me. The girl is confused when she looks at me.

"Who are you?" She asks, oh god why can't we be over with the questions? My mind is gonna break from this whole scene running in circles.

"It doesn't matter who I am right now, this dialogue is getting annoying and it needs to end." I answer, the girl nods.

"Ok Ceartas, I am Original Voidtale Zipler in the Quadrant Of Exterminators." Zipler states, I don't know what he means by "Quadrant" but I'm not someone like Zipler so I wouldn't know this. Also her names Ceartas? I don't have any words.

"I am Alternate Fantasytale Ceartas of the Quadrant of Detectives." She replies, I will probably never understand what they're talking about which is probably a good thing.

"They've reintroduced themselves, this is getting annoying isn't it Sion?" Riku says, I turn my head towards him. Is that the name of emo girl? Sounds similar to a…..I stopped myself before I made another fourth wall break.

"Yes this is, let's go." Sion replies, they walk back inside along with the others leaving Zipler, Ceartas, Merriweather, and I outside. Zipler and Ceartas just kinda stand there awkwardly, I don't know if there was some underlying awkwardness in both of them, oh wait I did know.

"Do you want us to leave you guys alone now so we're not standing around doing nothing?" I ask them, Zipler looks at me and nods. Merriweather and I walk inside to the house, that was weird. It's like the fabric of our timeline is falling apart slowly, I shouldn't dwell on that any further. I smell…...deliciousness. I smell a smell that can only be smelled if you smelled it from the kitchen, it smells like spaghetti.

I walk over to the kitchen to find Papyrus stirring some spaghetti, I'm guessing it's gonna catch fire again like last time. Papyrus notices me.

"HELLO ZIPLET! I'M MAKING SPAGHETTI!" Papyrus says, doesn't he usually talk in first person? Oh well, it's not much of a difference, in fact I think it's an improvement. One thing I notice now is that Papyrus has an apron on, it's one of those "Kiss the chef" aprons.

"GET THE OTHERS! I HAVE MADE THE FINEST SPAGHETTI, YOU ALL MUST PARTAKE IN IT!" He states, well I can get everyone but Zipler and Ceartas. I go to walk out the door to see Zipler standing there, holy shit. He just pops out of nowhere all the time.

"Ceartas and I got stuff shorted out, didn't take long considering how long of a scene it was before you guys left." Zipler states, ok then. Even more popping out of nowhere, I might as well ask him to help me to get the others.

"By the way can you help me notify everyone about dinner?" I ask, Zipler looks at me oddly.  
"And participate in your filler? No brother." Zipler quips, he broke the fourth wall. Why must he do this to me?

"Please don't break the fourth wall again, it's getting out of hand." I state, Zipler simply laughs at this statement.

"Like you can tell me what to do, I don't have to follow what you say." Zipler replies with a bit of aggression, fine than. We could've done a whole funny argument but no, you just had to end it right there with that line. I teleport behind him and walk off to get the others for filler.

I go up to my room to sleep, why? Mostly because it's fucking nighttime and I'm tired, there's the other bit of me that wants a break from everyone, to spend time with me, me, and me. I open the door to my room to see Prisoner Ziplet in the corner, sleeping. Space Ziplet is sitting on the ground, writing something. I see Fancy Ziplet…..where'd he go? He's not here, where'd the fuck he go?

I teleport all around the hallways, I've checked every hallway and room that isn't someone else's room because that would be creepy. I then think of the one spot I haven't looked, downstairs. I don't think anyone's gonna be down there though, I should check anyways. I teleport downstairs to see Dad, Riku...and Sans working together? I can see Merriweather and Riku working together but Sans too?

I'm thinking maybe they did get over there little fight earlier until I see Sans glare at Merriweather behind his back, that's when Riku notices me.

"Why hello Zip, what are you doing still up?" Riku asks curiously, Dad turns around to look at me. Dad has some wiring and a box of bolts in his arms.

"I'm looking for Fancy Ziplet, he went somewhere." I answer, Riku then notices the big load Merriweather is carrying and lifts all of it up with his mind, I wish I could do that. Dad turns his head towards Riku and says thanks. He then turns his head back to me and stomps up to me.

"You should be on the couch sleeping! You need your rest." Dad says, that's when I notice dark bags under his eyes, he looks sleep deprived. I'm pretty concerned now, I'm also confused about how he knows I sleep on couches. Of course the latter is not that important.

"Have you been getting any sleep lately? You look like you could use some rest." I reply with concern, Dad rubs his eyes a bit.

"I'm busy, in fact I've been busy these past weeks, maybe months." Dad answers, ok now he's concerning more and more. He hasn't slept for months, I don't think even a skeleton can survive that long without sleep. Just when I'm about to reply a white portal opens in the far left corner of the room, Zipler walks out of it with this weird, blue glowing ball in his hand.

"Here's your timeline thinga-ma-jig." Zipler says, then without looking tosses it at Riku who pops his head out at the right moment to catch it. Riku seems furious about this.

"What the fuck Zipler?!" Riku yells out, Then Riku starts blabbering on about how if Zipler missed he could've destroyed the timeline. Zipler then teleports beside Riku and looks at him, Riku jumps back a bit then glares at him.

"Wow, I like how you don't even care about the amount of Infinite Currency I needed to get that." Zipler replies with a little anger, Riku's a bit confused by this statement. Riku shakes his head after a bit and gets back to making the TIME. Merriweather turns back around to me. He glares at me.

"Go to bed." He growls, I slowly turn around and then run up the stairs. I was pushing his patience, didn't want to see what would happen if I pushed his patience too far. I walk up to my room to see everyone asleep.

Author Note: Yes, this was still filler. I'm sorry for all this filler, I'm getting bored with it my self but the thing is I need to use filler to develop characters and slowly build up to a plot point, hang in there reader.


	10. Suspicion

**Chapter 10**

Suspicion

I wake up, half awake I see that Zipler's standing in front of me.

'Wake up Ziplet." Zipler says, I rub my eyes and sit up. I look out the window to see the sun is not even out. I decide to lay back on my pillow and close my eyes. That's when a round, small object enter both my ears, I don't mind them until a song starts playing loudly, I don't mind it after a bit until suddenly it says this.

"WAKE ME UP!" It says, my eardrums feel bruised after that, and it continues! I quickly take out the earbuds and throw them to the ground, I can barely hear it now, my ears are throbbing from that. I look at Zipler, who's laughing.

"Why must you torture me like this?" I ask, Zipler chuckles a bit. That's when I see a person climbing through the window, He's hair is a dirty blond, he has a black hoodie and black jeans. If this kid had unnatural black hair I would consider him emo. He has this bag of leafy green...stuff..I don't know what it is.

"Hey Zipler, I got the weed!" He says as he holds up the bag, Zipler looks over to this stranger.

"Good! Go wrap them up as I try to convince Ziplet to come with us." Zipler replies, wait WHAT?! He's too young for that, I think the stranger is too, I look over at the stranger. He's gone, what the fuck?

"I'm not going with you to smoke weed, we're both too young!" I state, Zipler chuckles.

"It's not actual weed, it's paradox bits. They turn it into a physical, smokable form and we're supposed to smoke it. If we don't Chronic Cancer would break out and kill us all." Zipler says, what? Ok, I guess that makes it a bit better.

"It's not that Chronic Cancer that gives you more cancer either, it's literally time cancer. It eats away at your time energy until you don't exist, it's pretty scary." Zipler adds, I'm fucking scared now. Their Chronic Cancer sounds worse than our chronic cancer, holy shit.

"What do you need me for?" I ask curiously.

"To watch over us, TPA law says we need a sober person to watch over us, most of the rest of the TPA was either already smoking the stuff or on missions." Zipler states, I'm now left with a choice, I can either go with them or just stay here and sleep. After a bit of thinking I know my answer.

"Nah, I'm too tired to watch over you guys." I reply, I put in a yawn to drive the point across, Zipler shrugs.

"Okay, I guess I can understand, I'll go see if Lifetale me wants to." He says with an understanding tone, he then walks o a free space on the wall and draws an imaginary line, blah blah blah he walks through the portal and the portal disappears. I didn't find it necessary to repeat the same description of the same thing for the hundredth time, also I want to fucking sleep. I lay down on my sleeping bag and try to get comfy again….I can't go back to sleep, shit. I just lay there, wide awake, staring at the back of Space Ziplet's head who's to my left, I ponder on what to do now.

I could go down and check on the machine, of course I don't understand more than half the stuff, I don't think any amount of studying Junior High science could prepare me for the TIME machine, I could always ask Dad to teach me how it worked. I might as well check on the machine, I quickly get up (at least as fast as someone woken up at probably midnight could get up) and teleport to the basement. I stumble a bit after the teleportation, feeling like I might throw up, I now know a rule for teleportation, don't teleport before you're fully awake, or else you would feel like me right now, sick to your stomach. I look around to see Dad, still down here working on the TIME, why is he still up?

"Dad!" I yell out, he turns his head towards me. He glares a bit at me as he walks towards me.

"What are you doing up at this time? It's fucking midnight." Dad asks sternly.

"I could ask you the same thing." I reply, Dad continues his glare.

"I'm not the one that's growing." He states, still continuing his glare.

"I'm not the one who hasn't slept for months!" I state, worried. Dad's eye sockets start to droop a bit, he then shakes his head and mumbles something, he then glares again at me.

"I'm fine." Dad says, his eye sockets start to droop, they finally close as his body goes limp and falls forward.

"Shit." I whisper to myself, I manage to catch him, luckily my weak little body could handle carrying some bones. He then starts to snore, where should I put him? I could put him on the couch in the living room, that would work. I quickly teleport to the couch, I stumble a bit, I'm not used to teleporting more than me.

I gently set him on the couch, what's up with him? It's unhealthy to just randomly pass out, ah well. He's probably just been doing all nighters on some project, he'll be fine in the morning. Speaking of which, I need to get some sleep. I teleport back up to my room and plop down onto my sleeping bag, I close my eyes and fall asleep.

¨Wake up idiot." A familiar voice says, my eyelids open up as I look around groggily. In front of me is Prisoner Me.

¨What do you want?¨ I ask groggily, he smirks.

¨Papyrus is cooking up spaghetti for lunch.¨ He answers, wait, what does he mean lunch? Isn't it morning.

¨But it´s morning.¨ I grumble, Prisoner Me chuckles.

¨No, itś the afternoon, you slept till 12.¨ He states, oh fucking hell. I slept in, I can be doing that. I stand up groggily. Prisoner Me then teleports away, probably downstairs.

I´m not gonna teleport, teleportation after just waking up doesn't feel so good after teleportation (as I've learned last night). So I rub my eyes as I stumble downstairs, I see Dad still sleeping on the couch, good thing he's still sleeping. Not sleeping for months as he said would've killed any human. Anyways, I make my way to the kitchen to check on Papyrus, once I get there I see that he's stirring spaghetti.

"Good morning Papyrus." I say, Papyrus looks away from his spaghetti.

"GOOD MORNING!" He replies, I then walk over to the fridge and swing the fridge door open, looking for a morning drink. I find bottle of water, this drink called "Sipsi" and…..root beer. I fill up with glee, I can't believe it, I loved this stuff before I throw myself into a big gaping hole at the top of Mt. Ebott. I grasp the can and take it out of the fridge, I slam the fridge door closed and put my thumb under that tab thing they've got on those soda cans, and I throw my thumb up, the tab pushes against the top metal of the can and makes a hole as a light brown fizz escapes the can.

I then take a sip of the root beer, savoring the taste as I walk out of the kitchen. That's when I hear a yelling outside, as if there's this huge mob screaming, so I quietly move to a window that faces the front of the house and look through it, there IS a huge mob outside. Their holding up signs like "Leave or face the consequences" and "Monsters hurt society" and some other random bullshit. I take another sip of my root beer as I keep scanning the outside, I see that Sans and Riku have made a bone wall to keep them away, they're sweating badly. People are trying to hack their way through with anything, I find someone bashing a bone with another person, holy shit these people are crazy.

"What in the hell's going on out there?" A voice behind me asks, I look behind me and see that it's Norville.

"Some kind of protest that's turning into a riot." I answer, I honestly do not know how to react to this mob. If we threaten them it could just make things worse. It also doesn't look like Sans and Riku are gonna be able to hold up that bone wall, I take another sip of my root beer as I continue thinking about our options.

"Can we scare them off?" Norville asks, that actually sounds like a good idea.

"We could, but how?" I reply and then ask, that's when I hear light footsteps running down the staircase.

"What are they doing?!" A voice asks in shock, I look to the stairs to see Phoenix standing on the last step to the main floor (which we are on if you did not somehow know).

"A riot Phoenix, an ugly one." Norville answers as I turn my head back to the window. "Anyways, we could scare them off with some awesome looking magic." Norville states, I sip my root beer.

"We could, but I don't think all of us have some cool looking attack that would scare off a crazy mob." I reply, I take another sip of my root beer as a see the chaos start to evolve a bit more, they're starting to reach through the gaps in the bone wall.

"BEHIND YOU ZIP!" I hear Phoenix scream out, I turn around and see a shield spinning towards me, I don't know how to react. I'm shocked, when a gold shield gets really close a faded gold wall appears in front of me, the shield freezes in it for a second and then launches back to where it came from. This is when a man catches it, he stumbles back a bit. This guy is fucking huge, he's like two Norville's, he's got a gold jacket on with blue shorts.

I see Merriweather get up, his eyes changed back to how they were when he was attacked by Sans. The gold wall in front of me disappears, the guy that about murdered me chuckles.

"You always DID ruin the fun Merriweather." The guy says, I'm still in shock as I look to Norville. He's looks really scared, his sword is out and he looks like he's ready to fight.

"So you know my name? That's interesting. What are you, someone from the future? Or maybe…" Dad stops talking, I look back at him and see that he looks like he's just realized something. "You're an AU, I realize that color of clothing, Outertale?"

"Finally! You're smart enough to realize what's going on, at least you were smart enough to realize most of it. Name's Petele, conductor of carnage and the one responsible for the end of your days." The strange man says with an evil grin on his face. He then throws his shield at Dad, it spins in the air as it flies toward Dad, I teleport to the stairs so it doesn't hit me as Dad rolls out of the way.

The shield quickly flies back before it hits the window, this is when Dad summons some kind of bone spear in his right hand and charges at Petele, Dad thrusts his spear towards Petele, Petele simply steps out of the way, grabs Dad's skull, and tosses him into the wall, Dad's skull slams into the wall and he falls down. I drop my soda can and teleport to Petele, I see that Norv had the same idea and charges to Petele sword first. I fire three finger gun blasts at Petele, he slides out of the way of the first two and blocks the third one with his shield, Norville after he gets about two feet away from Petele he swings his sword in a rage like fashion at him, Petele simply ducks.

Petele then gets up and kicks Norville in the gut with his right foot, Norville flies back a bit but manages to get his footing. I swipe my right hand over my right eye, a ball of energy starts to grow in front of it, this is when Petele notices it. He dodges it before bashing me in the head with his shield, I fly back and slam against the railing of the stairs, breaking and splintering the wood. I fall to the ground, I feel a warm liquid trickle down from the back of my head.

I stumble back up, breathing heavily. This is when Norville draws some kind of artwork in the air as Dad starts to get up.

"This is no time to draw!" Father yells out, this is when Norv gets done with the artwork it turns a shade of blue as ice spikes fly out of it towards Petele. He smiles and blocks them all with his shield, they bounce off it and shatter mid air. The seal disappears as dad runs up in front of him, some kind of big skeletal snake with bone armor bursts out of the ground, it's pupil's brown. It then opens it's mouth as Dad opens his right hand, a brown ball of energy gathers up in front of the skeletal beast's open mouth.

Six brown energy beams burst out out of the energy ball and curve around Petele, meeting back behind Petele, he's trapped. Dad then opens his hand all the way and closes it, all the beams gather up into one, hitting Petele directly in the chest. He flies back into a wall, slamming into it. He then smiles.

"Finally, a timeline that puts up a fight." He says as he gets up, this is when the walls of my eyesight turn a faded purple. I fire five finger gun blasts at him, three of them him him while the other two he rolls out of the way of. Norville then runs at him and starts swinging his sword at Petele wildly, as if he's in a blind rage. Petele simply steps out of the way of them and then kicks Norville in the side of the skull, he stumbles back.

"What's going on?" I hear a voice ask in shock from up the stairs, I look up at the direction of the voice and see Skiee there, I look back at Petele. He's also noticed Skiee, he smiles, shit.

"Oh good! I can take out one problem before it develops." He says, he then throws his shield at Skiee, Skiee summons two swords and holds it in front of her to block it. This is when Ceartas runs up in front of Skiee with a big red scythe in her hand, she then stops a bit in front of Skiee as her scythe turns green. She thrusts the end of the scythe towards the shield that's about to hit them, that's when a gigantic green heart appears in front of the scythe, the shield comes in contact with it it stops, still rotating, the heart shield starts to crack a bit.

The shield flies back to Petele, he catche sit, he growls in frustration.

"Great, you again." He growls angrily, Ceartas glares at him.

"I will NOT let you escape this time." She says, her scythe goes back to a red as the green heart disappears, she then runs to the railing and jumps over towards Petele with her scythe raised high in the air as she falls, when she gets close she swings her scythe down towards him, Petele jumps away from the land zone as Ceartas lands, her scythe sinks into the ground, she struggles to pull it out. She manages to pull it out as Petele runs up to her and goes to kick her in the head. She gets up and slides out of the way, she then swings her scythe at him. He manages to block with his shield, his free hand lurches towards her stomach for some palm strike, a blue energy is around the hand as it strikes. It launches Ceartas back, slamming her against a wall, Skiee then teleports behind Petele, before she can strike Petele turns around and kicks her in the stomach, she stumbles back a bit.

Skiee starts slicing and slashing at Petele, Petele dodges and blocks every single one. I decide to jump in and start firing finger gun blasts at Petele, he somehow manages to dodge and block Skiee and I's attacks. He then smacks Skiee across the head with his shield and goes to palm strike me with his free hand, blue lightning follows it, it manages to hit me in the chest and I'm sent flying into a wall. I slide down from the wall, the faded purple walls flickering a bit. I crawl my way up, my legs shaking. I see Petele completely dominating now, kicking back and palm striking anyone that goes to strike him.

Finally it gets to the point where everyone's almost destroyed, Petele's breathing heavily and sweating bad. He smiles.

"I can finally finish you guys off." He says, that's when someone teleports behind him. This guy has long hair, it's spiky at the end of it, the spikes are colored white, he holds a big red greatsword in his hand.

"Not so fast bitch." The person says before he punches Petele, Petele falls down, showing the person behind him. It's Zipler.


End file.
